


One Year

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: Jack Hotchner has just one Christmas wish this year: to see JJ. Holiday fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Every year, to various degrees of success, I try to give my JJ/Hotch readers a Christmas fic. This is my thank you for reading my fics. I truly appreciate every one of you. Please forgive any conflicts with this season as I haven’t watched it. And if any of you watched “In Plain Sight”, you’ll find a few characters have popped over. Happy Holiday!

Marshal Mary Shannon looked up from her desk as the door open and immediately burst into laughter at seeing her boss dressed as Santa Claus. “I can’t believe you agreed to do that.”

Marshall Mann glared at the blond. The Marshals’ office had just thrown their annual holiday party for the kids. “I quite enjoyed it, thank you. Why didn’t you bring the girls down for the party? I would have loved to have seen them.”

“Unfortunately, they both have colds right now and it’s strictly the couch and Mom or Grandma for the next few days,” Mary informed him, “but if you could hold onto that suit for a few days, I’m sure they’d love a home visit.”

“Count on it,” he agreed. Marshall headed towards his office, but paused before reaching the door. “Mare, I think we might have a slight problem.” She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue. “Your newest witness, Aaron Harrison, brought his son, Jack, to the party. Aaron seems to be doing okay, but Jack is not. The only thing that he asked me for is to see a friend of his dad’s. I think we’re losing him and if he’s that unhappy, we’ll lose Aaron as well.”

Mary frowned. “Aaron knows the consequences of leaving the program.”

Marshall sighed. “He also knows the consequences of losing his son. What would you do if it was Norah or Bella?”

“What’s her name?” Mary asked after a few moments, conceding Marshall’s point.

“Jennifer,” he answered. “Jennifer Jareau.”

CMCMCMCMCM

“Dad,” Jack whined as he followed his father out of the black SUV, “why do we have to come here? It’s Christmas!”

“What have we discussed about the marshals?” Hotch patiently asked.

Jack huffed. “That we listen to everything that they say without question or hesitation.”

Hotch ruffled his son’s hair. “That’s right.”

“Don’t worry, Jack,” Marshall assured him. “I think you’ll like this surprise.”

“And if you don’t, just go ahead and blame Marshall,” Mary added, sarcastically. She grinned at Marshall’s glare. “Come on.”

Mary ushered them all inside the hotel and to the third floor. She knocked on the last door and exchanged greetings with the marshal inside. Mary leaned down to Jack and whispered, “Merry Christmas, Jack.”

Jack’s eyes widened and a huge grin broke out on his face as he entered the room. “JJ!”

“Jack!” she exclaimed, holding her arms open.

He leapt onto her, holding her tight. “I missed you so much!”

Tears forming in her eyes, JJ agreed. “I missed you, too.” She glanced up at Hotch. “That goes for you, too.”

“We’re just going to, uh, step outside,” Marshall announced. He grabbed Mary’s arm to drag her out of the room when no one replied.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Hotch croaked, taking a step towards her. “How are you here?”

JJ placed Jack down, but kept him at her side. “Mary and Marshall arranged it. I can’t get into the details, but they said that Jack wanted nothing more than to see me.”

Jack blushed. “It was my Christmas wish.”

“So, here I am,” she finished, awkwardly. 

“What about Henry and Michael?” Hotch questioned, creeping closer.

JJ squeezed Jack’s shoulder. “They’re spending Christmas with Will this year. He wanted quality time with them before he moves back to New Orleans next month. I didn’t have the heart to say no so when the marshals called and asked me to come, I jumped at the chance. Sadly, they’ll only let me stay for the day.”

Hotch sent Jack a reassuring smile when he pouted. “We’re grateful for any time that you are able to spend with us, aren’t we, Jack?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

“Let’s not worry about that now,” JJ announced with cheer. “We have the entire day to spend together and I have some presents for you under the tree.”

Jaw dropping, Jack ran over to the fake Christmas tree that had been placed in the hotel room. He had missed it in the excitement of seeing JJ. “Dad, look!”

Hotch briefly glanced at the tree before settling his eyes back on JJ. “Beautiful.”

“How are you doing?” JJ murmured so that Jack wouldn’t overhear them as he tore into his gifts.

“It’s hard most days.” Hotch’s voice was equally low. He stood next to her. “I miss you guys. I miss work. I miss our life. I miss you.”

Two red circles appeared on JJ’s cheeks. “I miss you, too.”

Hotch dropped his hand so that it was close to hers. He used his pinky finger to caress hers. “How are things?”

“We’re… trying to muddle through,” she confessed, her skin heating where he touched her. “Some days, it even seems as if things are almost normal. But it’s not. There’s a big hole where you should be. I want you home, Hotch; you and Jack, both.”

“I want to be home.” Hotch turned, facing her. He licked his lips as he studied her face. When she glanced from his lips to eyes, he made up his mind. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He pulled her close, mindful of Jack being in the room. 

JJ broke the kiss when she began to feel Hotch poking her. She wrapped her arms around him to hide his growing affection from Jack. “One year.”

Hotch stared down at her. “One… year?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “We have one year to get this thing solved or the boys and I are joining you in Witness Protection.”

“But Will and-”

JJ covered his mouth with two fingers. “We’ll finger it out. What I know is that I am not happy without you and neither are my boys. We may have only been friends back in DC, but you and Jack were a big part of our lives. I have loved you for so long, Hotch. I feel like I can’t breathe when you’re not around.”

Hotch hung his head. “I’ve been living with a weight on my chest that only cleared when I walked through that door and saw you.”

“JJ, come look what I got!” Jack called out, interrupting the adults.

“I’m coming,” she squeaked.

Hotch grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. He interlocked their fingers. “One year?”

JJ kissed his hand, smiling at Jack’s squeal of glee. “One year.”

THE END


End file.
